Mobile communication technology advancements have progressed rapidly in recent years. Consumers are increasingly using mobile communication devices such as cellular phones, web-enabled cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), hand-held computers, laptops, tablets or any other device types that are capable of communication over public or private communication networks. The deployment of more cellular networks especially and the technological advancements in mobile communication technology have resulted in more consumers using mobile communications devices driving improvements in the manufacturing processes, power consumption, reception, fabrication, and miniaturization of the audio devices. As the size of mobile communication devices becomes smaller, ever-increasing demands are placed upon improving the inherent performance of the miniature transducer modules that are utilized.
Generally speaking, conventional electret condenser microphones (ECM) have been used for communication devices such as cellular phones, web-enabled phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), hand-held computers, laptops, tablets or other such devices. In these communication devices, such as cellular telephones, a connector member electrically connects an electret condenser microphone to a printed circuit board fixed within a device housing. The connector may include a gasket between the ECM and the outer housing that is formed with an aperture or port to provide an acoustic path from outside the housing to the ECM. The final assembly of the ECM and the connector with gasket onto the PCB within the housing must be done either manually or with off-line equipment resulting in considerable yield loss due to either poor electrical connections or a poor (leaky) acoustic connection. Soldering of the ECM is not possible due to temperature limitations of the materials used to construct it.